Darkness Falls
by melodyR5
Summary: Everyone has a moment of Darkness and well for the A&A gang that moment is today! I'm shit at summary's please read you won't regret it! Lemon's in later chapters Rate & Review :D On Hold cause I'm mostly focusing on Dancing with the Devil in Hell.
1. Chapter 1

Darkness Falls  
Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please be nice!  
R&R

Disclaimer: I do not own the ideas of the shrimp! They are based on the movie District 9 other than that I own nothing! Just the plot!  
_

Chapter 1

Ally's POV  
I'm Ally Dawson it has been 114 days since the darkness! It all happened when this light beam came down from the sky and all electronics stopped working! There was this moment of silence then it came. The 'Things' these shrimp like creatures as black as the darkness itself. We all thought they were harmless but boy were we wrong!

They started attacking us one by one, ripping our faces off and eating our flesh! It was then that the world was put into pitch black which we call the darkness. I was a survivor, my father wasn't so lucky…. We were running, running as fast as we could when out of nowhere it came from the side and attacked my father. He was screaming at me to run and never look back!

And that's what I did! I ran and ran and ran and ran! I kept running until I found him. Lying in the streets. I walked closer and he looked up his eyes filled with shock and joy. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him as he wrapped his back around me pulling me closer to him. I know what you're thinking 'Why the fuck are you hugging a random person in the middle of the street?!'

Well it's just that I was so happy to find someone that had a face and wasn't turning into a fucked up zombie! And so was he! We found shelter in an abandoned house and that night we kissed. I know... Again 'What the fuck are you doing kissing some random?!' But he was just so attractive! He had hazel brown eyes, bleach-blonde hair that flopped just the right way and perfectly amazing lips.

After our little intimate session that night we went to sleep and in the morning I found out his name was Austin Moon and he always wanted to be an Internet sensation. I told him I loved singing and song writing and he freaked out.

That day we went to a shop full of bad ass rocker looking clothes. I walked out of the dressing room wearing leather skinny jeans, a plain black shirt and a leather jacket. And to top it all off knee high leather high heel boots which attached themselves to the pants.

Boy did he look fine! He was wearing tight denim jeans, black tight t-shirt, leather jacket and black high-tops. He smiled at me, grabbed my hand and we left.

We kept walking down the main street to find food or our next shelter for the night. When we ran into a red headed boy who Austin ran up to and engulfed him in a big man hug. I found out later that his name was Dez. He liked to film things and he was an expert in electronics.

The boys and I have been looking for other survivors and together with the survivors we find (If we find any) we plan on stopping these fucked up shrimp!

And that was the first chapter.  
So please Rate & Review! :D

Love you and thank you all for taking the time to read this story!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: A&A isn't mine. I own the plot nothing more!

Ally's POV

"Guy's come on we got to go get some more food we're running out, cause you two are pigs!" I muttered the last part. I put my two fingers and pressed on my cheek. "House status report, is the coast clear?" I asked the super computer of a house. Dez is really good with electronics so he made an actual house made out of junk we found on the streets that listens to your every command! The only way to talk to it is by pressing the little button that Dez installed into Austin and I's cheek along with his own.

"Yes Allison the coast is clear but like I always say be careful!"The robotic voice replied. I opened my mouth to reply but a familiar blonde's voice beat me to it, "We will! Don't worry house I'll take care of her!" Austin said as he wrapped his arm around my waist from behind. Austin and I have been together since that night at the abandoned house.

He turned me around so I was facing him. He gave me an award winning smile and lent down his arms still around my waist. I caught on and lent up meeting him halfway. Our lips met and I deepened the kiss pulling him closer to me but we were shortly interrupted as Dez cleared his throat.

He gave me a look and I immediately caught on to what he was trying to say. "Hey, hey, hey, don't give me that look mister! I told you to hurry up!" I unwrapped myself from Austin's grasp and turned to them and added on "You guys ready? You got your guns?"

"Oh my god I love it when you talk like that!" Austin said as he pulled me into another deep kiss. I giggled and pulled away.

"Alright hot shot let's get going!" I said.

"House open the front and keep an eye out for us!" Dez stated seriously.

"As you wish Dezmond!" Came the reply. The front doors opened and we were blinded by the darkness. I shivered at the thought of those fucked up shrimp.

"Alright guys keep a look out for those fuckers!" I said anger clear in my voice. The pain of losing my father has given me the chance to become more brave and bolder. Austin stoped me and looked me in the eyes.

"Babe…" He started then pulled me in for a hug. As I got to know Austin more I told him about my past with my dad and also my mum. He's been so supportive and he's the main reason for my braveness.

"We'll be fine I promise Alls!"He whispered into my ear. I looked up at him and smile until I heard a voice speak up "Guys we should really get going!" Dez said. I looked at Austin "He's right baby lets go!" I lent up and gave him a reassuring peck on the lips.

We walked to the nearest supermarket. It wasn't that far from the house. On the way we saw bodies litter the streets. All faces blank covered and laying in dry blood.

I walked through the smashed glass door carefully, making sure not to cut myself, Austin and Dez right on my heels. "Okay, each one of us split up one aisle at a time alright? Start from aisle one and work your way down! Let's make this quick okay? I have a bad feeling about this." I said anxiously.

"Babe I swear to you, I'm never ever gonna let anything happen to you! I'd rather die than let that happen!" Austin said reassuringly

I looked at him and smiled, nodding my head in acknowledgment.

"Okay let's move guys grab whatever you can and let's get the fuck out of here!" Dez stated.

We walked down the aisles one by one grabbing whatever necessary such as Fruit, Vegetables, Bread and stuff like that, grabbing some goodies that we could have whilst in the lounge room chilling. "Guy's c'mon let's get out of here!" I called out while walking back to the front of the supermarket to wait for them. Austin was first to show up, Dez trailing behind him.

We walked back to the house and were right outside when a sudden movement in the corner of my eye stopped me. "Guys!" I saw the boys turn towards me freezing instantly. "Dez! Tell house to open now! Ally stay right where you are!" Austin yelled to Dez and I.

I heard Dez command house to open the doors and heard the mechanical sound of the doors opening. "Ally, baby listen to me!" Austin said urgently. I looked up at him with wide eyes, "Austin, I'm scared!" I whispered.

He looked at me almost fearfully "Baby I know you are but you gotta listen to me! Walk this way slowly okay baby? Please you gotta do this for me!" I started walking slowly towards him trying to make it fast. "Good baby just a little more sweetheart!" He breathed out. Suddenly he relaxed and ran towards me. "Baby are you okay?!" He said kissing all over my face, wiping tears I didn't know I was crying!

"Yeah I'm fine!" I said frantically.

"C'mon guys before it comes back!" I heard Dez yell. I pulled away from Austin and grabbed his hand running towards Dez. We reached the door, clambering inside and locked it down.

"Alright I'm beat! I'm going to bed, night guys!" Dez said putting the supplies into the kitchen and walked to his room closing the door behind him.

"Babe lets go to bed…" Austin suggested. I agreed knowing what was coming. We walked into our room with Austin pulling of my jacket and then my shirt before connecting our lips. Tonight I was going to forget everything bad and just focus on the love of my life.

Ta-Da! Rate & Review :D

If you have any suggestions please feel free to tell me. I'd love to know.

Don't worry Dez is gonna have a good time include a small feisty Latino soon ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only the plot.

Ally's POV

I woke to the sound of a soft snoring coming next to me. 'Austin' I thought. His strong arms wrapped around me. His bare skin on mine made pleasurable shivers run through me. Images of last night ran through my head as I snuggled deeper into Austin's chest and his arms tightened around me. I looked around our room, clothes scattered everywhere from last night's activities. Our bed sat in the middle of the room against a wall with two wood dressers on either side. Our room was a light blue with dark blue covers on our bed, which were now on the floor at the end of the bed. I made a move to stretch when Austin's arms suddenly loosened and I whimpered at the loss of heat.

"I thought you might need some space to stretch babe, but if you don't want to." And with that he wrapped his arms back around me. I laughed and wriggled to signal that I did want to stretch and his arms let go of me.

I stretched out so my hands were against the headboard of the bed and my toes just reached the foot of the bed.

The sheet that was on top of me slid down past my breast and rested on my stomach. I felt Austin's hand on my stomach and start to make its way up to my breast which he squeezed lightly. He moved his head down and kissed my stomach making me sigh contently. He rested his chin on my stomach and looked at me with those perfect brown eyes of his as I ran my hands through his tousled blonde hair.

"Good morning blondie." I said while smirking at him. I felt him chuckle lightly and reply softly "Mornin' beautiful."

"Babe what's up?" I asked. Normal he's energetic and hyped up, now he's quite.

"Nothing just thinking." He replied casually. "About what Aust?" "Nothing much just what I would do if I ever lost you."

"Babe look at me and repeat. I am never going to lose Ally." "Ally-"I interrupted him, "No Austin say it! I am never going to lose Ally."

"I am never going to lose Ally." He repeated.

I smiled at him. "Aust I know the thing that happened yesterday scared you, it scared me too. But I promise you I am never going to leave you and you are never going to lose me. Okay?" I asked. He replied a simple okay and changed the subject "So how many kids do you want baby?"

I laughed at the subject and answered "2. One of each of each. Why?"

His eyes darkened and suddenly he was right above me. "Let's get started."

I walked out of the bathroom, freshly showered and dressed for just an easy day inside with the boys.

"Boy's come on. Dez it's your turn to pick the movies." I shouted from the living room. I set up the bean bags and pillows all over the floor so it looked like a cinema. The whole house is metalized so the windows are blocked making it dark as hell in here therefore perfect for movie nights.

Dez ran into the room with a list of movies and Austin followed with a tub of strawberries in one hand, a bowl of melted chocolate tucked under his arm, a packet of burger rings under his other arm, a handful of lollipops in the other hand and a packet of M&M's hanging in his mouth. Dez saw him and started laughing as I joined in. "See baby this is why I love you."

I walked over to him and grabbed the strawberries and burger rings. Then I leaned in and kissed him grabbing the packet of M&M's while I did.

He looked at me surprised then smirked "And this is why I love you." He said still smirking. I laughed as much as I could without dropping the M&M's still in my mouth. He walked over to the beanbags and found a spare spot and dropped the bowl of melted chocolate and lollipops onto the ground and sat down in one of the beanbags. I followed and put down the supplies onto the clear spot and sat down next to him as his arm went around my shoulders pulling me to him. I rested my head on his chest as Dez chose one of the movies and laid on his stomach on the pillows.

Figures Dez would choose Zombieland.

About half way through it with Austin and I stealing kisses every now and then the movie paused. I looked at Dez who looked confused and then at Austin who looked the same as Dez.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your movie guys but it appears as if someone is outside." A robotic voice said destroying the silence of confusion. I look at Austin then pressed on my cheek. "House can you make out what it is? Is it human or alien?" I replied.

"It appears to be human Allison and it's injured it is right out the front and should knock in about 3, 2, 1" House counted down then as house predicted a fanatic knock rung through the house. I stood up, "Allison there seems to be shrimps heading our way. Should I let the girl in?" My eyes widened and I pressed on my cheek "House open the front now!" I said franticly. I rushed to the front door with Austin right behind me.

The mechanic door opened and out the front was a short curly haired girl with her back towards us. I could make out the shrimp running towards us and froze.

Images of my father rushed through my head and I couldn't move. It was like I was cemented to the ground.

I heard Austin call my name but I couldn't move to say anything.

He nudged me out of the way, grabbed the girl's arm who screamed at the sudden movement and pulled her inside. "House close the door now!" He shouted.

The door closed as fast as it could and Austin let go of the girl's arm and walked over to me and lifted me into a hug.

"I'm sorry Aust. I'm so sorry! I just saw my dad and I froze." I stammered out.

"Shh baby, shh it's alright sweetheart, it's alright." He said as he kissed my forehead.

I heard a familiar feminine voice behind us speak up "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I-I-I Ally?"

I looked over Austin's shoulder and my eyes widened, "Trish?"

Ohhhhh Trish is here!

Rate & Review :D Love yous xx


	4. Author's Note

Authors Note

Hey guys I'm having trouble with where this story is going and I'm pretty much focusing on Dancing with the Devil in Hell.

As soon as Dancing with the Devil in Hell is finished I will be continuing this one but until then this story is on hold.

Thank you and Love you guys so much.


End file.
